


It Had To Be You

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Tom x reader - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: A short fic from a Tumblr request for Tom x Reader, losing her virginity.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	It Had To Be You

_ It’s gotta be perfect. _

That sentence had been revolving around and around in your head for the last hour, your inner voice getting gradually more and more panicked as things went wrong. You spilled the spaghetti into the sink so you had to make more.

Then you thought:  _ who the hell eats spaghetti for a romantic evening in? It might get all over his shirt! _

But you were making the bolognese sauce already. So it was too bad.

Your hair almost caught fire as you leaned over the hob to check the flavour of the meat.

By the time Tom came through the door, florist-wrapped flowers in hand, you were a nervous wreck.

“Darling.” He took the wooden spoon out of your hand and laid it on the counter. “What’s going on?”

You melted him into him. The paper around the tulips - your favourite flower - crinkled as he set them down and held you tightly. You inhaled him. His wool coat smelled of woodsmoke and citrus and your heartbeat calmed just being near him. “I wanted it to be perfect,” you mumbled into the material of his coat.

Tom drew back and rested his forehead against yours. His hair curled, damp at the edges of the patter of the misty rain outside. “Wanted what to be perfect?”

“Tonight.” You looked down, couldn’t look him in the eye. “It was going to be tonight.”

“Ah.” He stroked a hand over your hair, understanding.

You’d been dating Tom for over six months now. For the last eight weeks you’d been skirting around asking him to take your virginity. You were no closeted miss; you’d been intimate with men before, but you’d just never found the man you wanted to go all the way with. Until Tom. He was it for you. You knew if as surely as you wanted your next breath.

“And then I burned the spaghetti. I almost set my hair on fire. All my dancing about freaked Bobby out, for God’s sake!” you hissed, gesturing to the corner where the spaniel watched you curiously, knawing on his favourite chew toy.

Tom smiled, bit his lip. You knew that look. “You’re laughing,” you accused.

“No. Well, a bit. At the image of you leaping about this kitchen, trying to avoid your hair catching fire. It  _ is _ funny,” he cajoled.

You snorted, and then, catching his eye again, you started to laugh. Before long the two of you were howling away together. Bobby started to howl, joining in with the game, and that only made you giggle more.

When you laughter finally subsided, Tom turned the heat off the stove. “As delightful as this smells, let’s have an aperitif first, shall we?” He took a bottle of cabernet from the wine rack and uncorked it, pouring two small glasses of wine and carrying them through to the living room, where you’d started the fire. Bobby padded in after you and circled the rug a few times before settling into his favourite position, tail thumping lazily.

You took the glass of wine from Tom, sipping. The deep, rich flavours of the cab danced on your tongue and you set the glass down on the coffee table. Tom followed suit and took you into his arms. As you settled back against him, his grey jumper soft under your cheek, the wind started up outside as the rain hammered down, more than just a drizzle, now.

“What a perfect evening to stay in,” Tom murmured, playing with the ends of your hair. He dipped his head to yours and you accepted the kiss, tasting wine and coffee on his lips. Your tongues danced as you opened more for him, and he threaded a hand through your hair, gently stroking. You sighed into his mouth, inviting more kisses, and let your hands play with the hem of his jumper. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath, the soft cotton warm from his body heat.

“Maybe tonight isn’t ruined after all,” you said between kisses.

Tom cupped your cheek, his brow furrowed. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again - there is no magical clock that will strike midnight there..  _ This _ is concerned. You have all the time you need.”

“I know that.” You held his azure gaze, his expression soft and loving and just so  _ Tom, _ and suddenly all the stress of the day fell away. You didn’t need the perfect dinner or a bed or rose petals, or a romantic film. You simply needed him. Just as he was.

“Take me to bed,” you whispered.

Heat flashed in his eyes for a second, and then he stood, pulling you gently to your feet. “As the lady commands.”

Soft doggy snores floated up by Bobby’s spot by the fireplace as Tom led you up the stairs to your bedroom. Every cell in your body tingled with delicious anticipation. You felt brand new, alive, full of giddy bubbles.

With smile that made you lean toward sin, Tom laid you back on the bed and came to rest beside you, leaning up on an elbow. With his free hand he gently traced the line of your lips and stroked the curve of your neck. Fire licked everywhere he touched. You’d done  _ stuff _ with him before, lots of it, and he knew just where and how to touch to inflame you, but tonight was different. Tonight you’d be as close as two people could ever be. Tonight would change everything.

He kissed his way down your face, over your neck, and you arched to give him better access. Tenderly, he began to undress you, sweater, t-shirt, jeans and socks, until you lay beside him in just bra and panties. He murmured sweet nothings to you as he unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the floor with your other discarded clothes. As he moved over you, covering you with his body, you looped your arms around his neck. The friction on your naked breasts against his jumper was delicious. He moved down your body, putting that clever mouth to use on your nipples, and then lower, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your underwear before drawing it off. 

You felt a frisson of twinned nerves and excitement, and then he looked up briefly, meeting your gaze, and the undisguised lust you read in his blue, blue eyes put any of your nervous fears to rest. When his tongue touched you, and circled just  _ there _ , over and over, you forgot about anything else but how good it felt, sighing out his name as the bliss broke over you.

When you came back into yourself he was undressed next to you, cuddling you close. Your eager hand snaked down to wrap around his erection, and you grinned up at him. “What are you waiting for?”

“It still doesn’t have to be tonight, you know. We could go back downstairs, eat dinner, sit by the fire.”

“Not on your life.” And to prove you meant it, you stroked him up and down, savouring the way his breath started to come in pants, and the expression of stark need that paraded across his gorgeous face. “I want this.”

He captured your mouth in a soft kiss, but you opened your lips under his, licking into his mouth. He bit off a curse as you drew back to admire his starkly handsome face, curls kissed golden by the soft glow from the bedroom lamp.

“This is going to be over before it begins,” he warned, leaving you for a moment to search in a drawer. You watched lazily, your inner muscles still clenching from the orgasm that he’d blinded you with, as he tore open the condom packed and rolled the little sheen of rubber down on to his shaft.

“Good thing we’ll be doing it on the regular, then.” You crooked a finger.

His eyes darkened. “Minx.” And then he joined on on the bed. You automatically opened your legs so he could lay between them, and for a moment that stretched, he simply settled himself against your opening, gently nudging, stroking. The sensation was exquisite, playing on your already frayed nerve endings from his attentions earlier.

You arched your hips, but he clenched a hand on your thigh, briefly. “I want you to be ready.”

“If I’m any more ready, I’ll combust,” you complained, and this time you tilted your hips just  _ so, _ and the head of him slipped inside. You clenched your muscles around him.

“Fuck,” he bit off, groaning against your lips.

“Yes please.”

He chuckled. “Oh, you’ll pay for that next time, love.” Slowly eased into you, and you breathed deeply, concentrating on his lips kissing your neck, on the wonderful scent of him, on his warm body above you. Then he broke the barrier, and the sharp tug of pain overwhelmed you for a moment, and you sobbed into his shoulder.

“Oh, darling.” Tom soothed you with gentle kisses and sweet nothings, staying completely still inside your body as you became accustomed to his size and width. “It will only hurt this once, I swear it.”

The moments ticked by as he simply held you without comment nor pressure. Then, all of a sudden, he shifted ever so slightly, and a fresh, hot twinge of pleasure zinged through your body. You inhaled sharply.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No. No, it feels…. Good,” you smiled, a little in awe. “Really good.”

A muscle in his jaw ticked. 

“It’s ok,” you murmured, hands stroking up and down his arms. “I’m okay.”

And he must have seen something in your face that rang true, because he started to move, slowly. Too slowly. You lifted your legs to wrap around his hips as, at a glacial speed, he thrust within you, pleasure ricocheting through your body, radiating outwards. At last he sped up, and the sensations building inside you crashed through you all at once. You cried out his name as you fell over that sweet cliff edge.

“Darling,” he gritted out. “I can’t-” and then he followed you over, bliss shaking his long, lean form before he collapsed on top of you, breathing shallowly, his heart pounding ten to the dozen. You held him through the little tremors. The room smelled of him and you and sex, and you kinda loved it.

“I’m glad it was you,” you whispered. “I’m glad it was tonight.”

Tom pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. “Thankyou.”

His stomach growled and you both giggled. Tom rolled over and tucked you into the curve of his shoulder. “Dinner?”

“And then round two?” you asked hopefully, as he slid off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. 

You heard him mutter something about how he’d awoken an insatiable succubus, and you leaned back against the pillows, utterly content.

  
  



End file.
